Polos Positivos & Negativos
by Shalalosa
Summary: ¡¿Qué había hecho yo! Además de golpear a tu novio claro... luego lo entendí… -¡No era necesario idiota!- -¡No he hecho nada, judío de mierda! ¿Tienes mucha arena en la vagina hoy,eh?- -¡Yo no tengo arena en la vagina!-


**P**alabras: 1500

**S**erie: **S**outh **p**ark

**P**areja: **C**artman**xK**yle

**L**os personajes no son míos son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Más la trama si es mía..

* * *

><p><strong>Polos. Positivos &amp; Negativos<br>**

¡¿Qué había hecho yo? Además de golpear a tu novio claro... luego l_o entendí…_  
><em>-¡No era necesario idiota!- -¡No he hecho nada, judío de mierda! ¿Tienes mucha arena en la vagina hoy? ¿Eh?- -¡Yo no tengo arena en la vagina!-<em>

**...**

_Somos tan diferentes e iguales a la vez_

_A mí me gusta el pelo corto y a él , el cabello largo_

_Él dice que yo soy un demonio y yo de él pienso lo contrario_

_Algunas veces pienso que le odio otras que le amo, es mi mejor amigo_

_Aunque le demuestre lo contrario_

_Muchas veces la he cagado y él me sigue perdonando_

_Casi siempre, pasa por mi mente el daño que le he causado_

_Y en esos momentos me odio tanto..._

_¿Cómo puedo corromper a alguien tan bueno? ¿Por qué me permite seguir a su lado? _

_son las preguntas que a menudo pasan por mi mente…muchas veces a diario_

_Me he planteado preguntarle… pero la valentía se esfuma en el último minuto sin poder evitarlo._

**...**

Él es mi mejor amigo prácticamente mi hermano..aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, ese día me sentía más perdido que nunca, choque contigo por accidente, recibí un golpe de tu bolso(Bolsa, mochila) al instante, te grite que tuvieses cuidado por donde ibas y recibí una puñetazo a cambio, ese fue el primero de los muchos que siguieron..

_-Eh cuidado por donde caminas, marica!- _

Desde ese momento quede fascinado ante ti, y desde entonces te seguí a todos lados, me encantaba ponerte paranoico y después fingir que nada ocurría, con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo, aunque tú no quisieras, recibí muchos golpes e insultos de tu parte, aunque no dolian demasiado..

_-¡Alejate de mi culo gordo!- -¡Coño que soy de huesos anchos!-_

Pero te veías tan jodidamente adorable cuando estabas todo paranoico y rabioso... esos son mis mejores recuerdos de ti... los demás...aún duelen demasiado para contarlos... Recuerdo el día que lloraste cuando te enteraste que tu novio te era infiel, mis ganas de romperle el rostro fueron creciendo al ver caer tus lágrimas ¿Cómo demonios se atrevió a lastimarte? Yo estaba dispuesto a compartirte con él, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que te causase daño, sólo yo tenía ese privilegio.

_-¿Qué te pasa judío? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Stan te cambio por otro?- -¡C-callate Eric!- -..¿Él idiota lo hizo?- -Y-yo.. él..-_

Ese día lo busque y le di un pequeño regalo en la cara, fue divertido ver la sangre caer… lo que no fue divertido fue cuando te enteraste... demonios si que sabes pegar duro cuando estas enojado, aún recuerdo los golpes y aún me duelen de tan solo recordarlos, no entendía porque me golpeabas ¡¿Qué había hecho yo? Además de golpear a tu novio claro... luego lo entendí…

_-¡No era necesario idiota!- -¡No he hecho nada, judío de mierda! ¿Tienes mucha arena en la vagina hoy? ¿Eh?- -Cállate Cartman ¡Yo no tengo arena en la vagina!-_

Estabas preocupado de que hubiese salido lastimado, cuando lo entendí, fue el día más feliz de mi vida ¡Te preocupabas por mi! ¡Por mi demonios!, rompiste con él y aquello me hizo realmente feliz, te molestaba a menudo con el hecho de que estabas solo…

_-Oh mira que tenemos aquí, si es el judío.. ¿Y él idiota de tu novio?- -Cállate culón, sabes de sobra que terminamos- -Cierto, no te soporto. Pero digo ¿Quien quiere soportar a un judío marica?-_

Con el tiempo parecía ya no molestarte en lo mas mínimo ¿Acaso ya no te causaba daño?, tuve que buscar la forma de hacerte rabiar, el hecho de que tu novio te hubiera puesto los cuernos ya no te molestaba, simplemente me sonreías y seguías caminando como si nunca hubiese hablado, aquello me desesperaba, ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo el efecto en ti? ¿Cómo demonios ocurrió? tuve que buscar nuevas maneras de molestarte..

_-¡Hey! judío, hoy vi a tu novio caminar con su nueva novia- -¡Deja de ignorarme, coño!- -Como digas, Eric- -Que no soy... ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?... ¿Judío? ¡Coño, mírame!-_

Comencé a invadir tu espacio personal, por lo que me golpeabas más a menudo, carajo pero sí que valía la pena, había encontrado tu debilidad, no te gustaba tenerme cerca... eso me molestaba un poco...sólo un poco..

-_Cartman, estoy seguro que hay suficiente espacio para ambos, por lo que..¡aléjate de mi!- -¿Pero que dices judío? Siempre supe que los judíos eran unos tacaños.. pero esto..- -¡Deja de meterte con mi gente, culón! ¡Y aléjate de mi!-_

A mí me agradaba tenerte cerca, por algún motivo terminaste acostumbrándote a mí... por lo que la invasión de tu espacio personal ya no te molestaba.. y un maldito día comenzaste a salir con más chicos..

_-¡Hey judío! ¿Qué tal si..?- -Tengo planes- -¿Qué?- -Nos vemos después, Cartman-_

Dejaste de tener tiempo para mi, cada vez que algunos de ellos te hacía daño, venias y te refugiabas en mí, tú impedías que fuera a romperles la cara, ver tantas lagrimas caer de tus ojos. Me lastimaba profundamente, ¿por qué era tan difícil qué dejaras de llorar por ellos? ¿Por qué... los preferías a ellos antes que a mi? ese periodo fue el mas deprimiente, por las noches lloraba por tú culpa. Siempre por tú culpa...

_-Ya.. ya.. Kyle.. todo estará bien- -Vamos, los judíos no lloran, ustedes son avaros y una plaga. No llorones y quejicas- -...- -¡Auch! Kahl eso dolió...uno intenta ayudar a un judío y con esto te pag..¡Auch!¡Deja de golpearme, marica!- -jajajaja- -..¿De qué te ríes?-_

Mis sueños fueron intranquilos durante un tiempo, siempre era lo mismo, te ibas con un chico dejándome atrás. E ignorándome completamente... dolía mucho... no quería que se hiciera realidad, mi sentido de sobrevivencia me indico qué era tiempo de alejarme de ti y así lo hice… deje de seguirte, de buscarte pasaron semanas, un mes quizás sin saber nada de ti , ya no podía más, me estaba desmoronando sin ti.

Salí a caminar buscando refugio de mis recuerdos, te necesitaba, sin darme cuenta había creado una gran dependencia hacia ti. Te vi .. en nuestro parque, donde nos conocimos, estabas sentado en una banca, con un papel entre tus manos las lagrimas salían de tus ojos , veías lejos, como si esperaras a alguien, mi corazón se acelero ¿...quizás.. me buscabas.. a mi..? tan pronto como esa idea vino a mi mente se fue, solo buscabas consuelo, sólo eso..

Sin darme cuenta de mis ojos también caían lagrimas sin intención de detenerse, ya.. yo no podía más con esto, simplemente hice lo que desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer, me acerque hacia ti , y junte mis labios con los tuyos, y tu como siempre me recibiste del mismo modo, me apartaste bruscamente de ti y un puñetazo en la nariz de regalo, lleve mis manos a mi nariz, la sangre comenzaba a salir de ella, te observe estaba algo dolido pero, me alegre de que no te dejaras besar por cualquiera, me observaste y tus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, tus manos se fueron inmediatamente a tu boca y mas lagrimas salieron de tus ojos, te abrasé, quería que dejaras de llorar.. tan solo eso..

¿Tan traumante había sido la experiencia de besarme? ¿Yo te desagradaba acaso? sentía leves golpes en mi pecho y algunas incoherencias de tu parte. No entendía que decías pero... estaba feliz de que no me hubieses rechazado nuevamente, no estaba seguro si podría soportarlo...

_-P-pens-se q-que e-esta-aba-as muerto- Cartman.. por favor nunca más vuelvas a desaparecer así.._

_..._

__•••_ Fin del capitulo_•••_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Oh dios mio, creo que dejare de dormir más a menudo.. si, sigo sin dormir. Quien se pregunte porqué digo eso, leer nota de autora de **Amores de una noche**. ¡En fin! Mi primer.. era.. ¿Cartyle ? ni idea de como se llame. Pero volviendo al tema, esta cosa el archivo lo tenia hecho desde hace tanto tiempo.. aunque era para una chica.. lo tuve que adaptar.. y si, Cartman y Kyle son "mejores amigos, casi hermanos" .. bien, me iré a desconjonar a otro lado. Si no entendieron, es reír, carcajearte. Ermm.. Este es un escrito viejo, al principio pensé en adaptarlo a la pareja de Dip, pero.. un Pip y un Damien gritándose y agrediéndose.. como que no, bueno quizás en otra ocasión. Este archivo esta en mi facebook, bendito facebook *-* y pense en que personajes de South Park lo podrían erm.. como decirlo.. ¿Utilizar?. Nadie mejor que Cartman y Kyle 8D!..

Yo mejor me voy a escribir o .. a intentar dormir otra vez, se supone que si duras 3 dias o un poco más comienzas a alucinar.. lastima que no podre comprobarlo.. ¿O quizás si? coño me dan ganas de hacer un experimento~ podria grabar con mi cuenta de Amarisho Patito en facebook *-* dsfdf yo me largo~ ( x

Antes de que se me olvide, esto es un oneshot, por lo que con esto se acaba, creo que a Amores de una noche le escribire un capitulo más.. o no sé, depende de como me sienta, yeih ~ comienzo a marearme xDD. Así pongo esto en "Romance y Humor" porque.. estos dos dan risa(?) aunque yo soy pésima para la comedia e_e así que si entraron para reírse... han sido estafados ;) [ Hija de puta.. ] Aww yo también me quiero (L)~

12:30 (del medio día, si a esa hora desperte) 19/04/2011 - 11:20 p.m(Hasta ahora) 20/04/2011

Shalalosa fuera~!

**••• Fin de la N/A••• **


End file.
